


喂，小厨娘！游泳健身了解一下~

by balabalamamama



Category: baiyu - Fandom, zhuyilong
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabalamamama/pseuds/balabalamamama





	喂，小厨娘！游泳健身了解一下~

（十二）

两人闹了一阵，白宇半推半哄着朱一龙去洗漱。

“你刚训练回来，臭得和一只流浪猫一样，我鼻子被刺激得什么都嗅不到，明天做不成好吃的，开不成店，我就……”白宇把朱一龙往浴室里挤，一边佯装嫌弃地数落他，“你这条被子没有那条被子好闻，你是乞丐的被子吧！”

“你开不成店，你就怎样，你还没说你就怎样？”朱一龙不是流浪猫，是一条流浪狗，还是二哈型的，挂在白宇身上就是不下来，还一直在他脖子上蹭。

你说我臭，我让你和我一样臭。最好臭到两个一起洗澡才好。他一边想着，一边嘿嘿嘿蹭得更勤快。

“我就把你的鼻子剁下来，给我按上。”白宇伸手拧了一把朱一龙的鼻子，用了最大的力气把他扒拉下去，给人推进了门。

 

“衣服就换在门后面脏衣服盆里。”

“好的，媳妇！”

 

“洗漱用品你前几天用过，也知道在哪儿了！”

“好的，媳妇！”

 

“我给你买了一条新浴巾，是红色那条。”

“牛逼，媳妇！”

 

白宇嘱咐着，回头去收拾桌上的被子，想着要把他压缩起来，省地方，有朱一龙那条“真人被”盖着，这一条怕是难有用武之地。

 

等等，白宇愣住了，自己就默认被他压了？怕不是这人的套路吧……

 

朱一龙当过兵，洗漱又快又好，才不到十分钟，连毛都吹完出来了。白宇也要进去洗。

“你真快！”白宇虽然见识过，但是依旧很惊讶。

他收拾好被子，就拿睡衣进了浴室，浴室被用过，但是依旧干净整洁。

他曾经想，如何接受一个人到自己生活里来，在清晨进浴室的时候，你刷牙，他在蹲坑，薄荷味和污秽之气融合在一起；在晚上他洗完澡你再进去洗，氤氲之气有着他的味道，和汩汩清流一起，覆盖着自己的每一寸皮肤。

他以为他会敏感和排斥。

结果他像一只刚出洞口的小鹿，试着去用前蹄触碰雪地时，冷是冷的，却是格外地喜欢。

他洗完澡，去拿浴巾，发现自己白色的那条湿乎乎的，给朱一龙刚买的红色的那条干爽如新。他无奈地笑笑，这货答应地那么痛快，大概只是告诉“我知道啦！”至于用哪个可说不定。他也拽下那条白色的开始擦身子。

换上睡衣，把脏衣服放进全自动洗衣机，设定好时间，就进了卧室。

白宇看见朱一龙一颗毛茸茸的大脑袋扎在枕头里，以为他睡着了，就去关床头灯，结果看见朱一龙蹬着大眼睛看着墙，嘴巴翘得高高的。一幅宝宝要哄的样子。

“哈哈，你怎么了。”白宇靠近他，亲了一口他耳朵。朱一龙伸手呼噜了一下，“痒！”

朱一龙转身一头扎进白宇怀里，白宇闻到都是自己沐浴露和洗发水的味道，觉得真养了一只大型犬。他摸了摸朱一龙炸开的头发。

朱一龙开始装腔作势哭号，“媳妇，你说我快！男人不能说快！”

“啊？我什么时候……”白宇胸口被他蹭的又痒又热。哦……他那时候的确说了，但是说的是洗澡。

“好，你不快，你下次洗几个小时，好不好。”白宇掰起他的脸，朱一龙一双水汪汪的大眼睛委屈巴巴地看着他。白宇啄了他一口，他突然就来了精神，往上爬了爬。伸手搂住了白宇的腰。

“诶？小厨娘，我听说韩国有一个组合，叫什么nior，有十几个人！每次他们洗澡就排队洗，要好几个小时。”朱一龙眼睛眯起来，笑得贼兮兮的。

“你还追星呢，小教练。”白宇觉得新奇，被朱一龙抱着，还没多久，身上就被焐热了。这家伙火气真旺。

“不是！我听我一个会员小姑娘说的！”朱一龙搂着腰的手紧了紧，“你看人多洗得时间就不快，”他着重强调了“不快”，“那下次我们俩一起洗，不就好了。嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。”

白宇哼一下笑了，原来在这儿等着他呢。

 

“行行行，都听你的，赶紧睡。你看多晚了，明天一早我们都有活儿。”白宇扭了扭腰，想把人从身上挣脱下去，朱一龙看白宇真是累了，也没闹他。两人关了床头灯，留了小夜灯。小鼻子贴着小鼻子躺了下去。

 

“小厨娘……”朱一龙眼睛瞪得大大的，看着白宇。

“嗯？”白宇心里七上八下等了朱一龙三天，终于回来了，这一下子人就垮了，十分困倦。闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊答应他。

“你是要晚安了吗。”朱一龙问。

“嗯……晚安，小教练。”白宇声音越来越小。

“那，没有晚安吻的吗？”朱一龙接着问。

“啊？”白宇吃力地挣开眼，看见这朱一龙还特别精神地看着他，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，他笑了笑，觉得不用开什么小夜灯了，这家伙顶着俩片满是繁星的夜空呢。

 

“晚安吻，是什么啊，我不会啊。”白宇有意说，接着闭上眼睛。

“那你亲亲这儿。”朱一龙声音有点奶。

白宇睁开眼，看这人正用指头指着自己的嘴。他笑了笑，闭上眼，对着他的唇啄了一下。

“晚安。”白宇说。

朱一龙动了动，伸手轻轻捧着白宇的脸颊。仰起头亲了一口他光洁的额头。

“这是什么？”白宇唇角翘起来，眼睛没睁开。

“这是早安吻。”朱一龙说。

他朝下面移了一点，亲到了白宇的鼻尖。

“这是午安吻。”朱一龙又向下，吻上他的唇。

“这是晚安吻。”

最后移到他下巴，亲的时间最长。

“这是过了晚安的凌晨安吻。”

朱一龙说完，从白宇的额头，到鼻尖，到嘴唇，最后到下巴，按顺序又亲了两遍，总共三轮。

“这是我们在一起后，分开三天，我欠的，补回来。”

白宇被他这操作撩拨地挣开了眼，因为太困，内双都变成了欧式大双。

他一头拱到朱一龙怀里，找了舒服的姿势，闷闷地发出来声来，

“行，等我不困了，把29年的都补回来。”白宇刚过了生日，荣升29岁青年。

“不行，按我的！30年！”

“哈哈……好。”

 

 

第二天一早，白宇是被热醒的，他抬头看了一眼表，才6点。他身上湿乎乎的，朱一龙太热了！两人抱着，还盖一条被子，他都做梦自己在泡温泉。

结果他动了这么几下，朱一龙也醒了，接下来两个人同时盯住了被子下面支起来的小帐篷，白宇噗呲笑了出来，朱一龙闹了个大红脸。

 

带着帐篷的那位用手捂着被子，正想下床，手腕被旁边的人拉住了。

“小教练，一早锻炼呢？”白宇凑上去睨着他，坏笑着抬起另一个手，盖住了朱一龙捂着被子的手。

他特别喜欢看朱一龙害羞的样子，这个人平时愣头愣脑咋咋呼呼，可是每次脸红的样子特别有趣，眼睛还不敢盯着白宇，感觉在天上找什么神仙。

朱一龙在被子里的两条腿互相蹭了蹭，他想挣开白宇，相当别扭地说，“哪个正常男人没有这样的时候，真是的，你，你，别碰我，你一碰我，我就更内什么……我不是因为你才这样的，上次也不是。”

“上次？”白宇凑更近了，上身基本要压着朱一龙。

朱一龙意识到自己说秃噜了，紧紧闭上眼，感觉要哭出来。

白宇一下跨坐在朱一龙身上，手里加了点力道压了压。他抵了一下朱一龙的额头，随即又放开，朱一龙挣开了眼，一滴汗从他额发里渗出来。

他看到白宇低头看着他，头发顺服地贴在脑袋上显得年龄很小，刚起床，眼睛朦朦胧胧的，他微张着嘴，嘟嘟的嘴唇红里透着粉。下巴上的小胡茬像给他的脸覆盖了一片性感的纹身，或说是蕾丝小面罩也行。绸制睡衣本身就宽松，领口也是深v，一直咧到胸骨下面，  
可能刚才热着的缘故，白皙的皮肤有些红色的小点点。

真特么要命，朱一龙咽了一口水。下身似乎更加胀痛。

“我还没问过你，小教练……”白宇松开握住朱一龙手腕的手，抬起来拖住朱一龙的侧脸，开始描摹他的英挺的眉毛，下弯的眼角，还有薄薄的唇线，“你是什么时候对我动心思的？

“你是单纯喜欢我啊，还是想上我啊？”白宇问的这话有半分真半分假，真在于他想确认这前直男是怎么考虑他们的交往的，假的这方面，他看这前前后后朱一龙的反应，也知道是明知故问。

然而这话在朱一龙耳朵里，就是百分百真的调情，不掺半点假。

“就，就……”朱一龙就了半天没就出来，他满脑子是“这也太勾人了！”

“我想上来着！可是，可是我不知道怎么……怎么上……”朱一龙是名副其实的朱红色了。白宇似乎能看见他头顶上因为烧着而冒出的青烟。

“不然你答应我的第一天，我就！……内什么，我想去找人问来着，也没好意思！还想找什么资料学学，又要去教练培训了！”朱一龙开始控诉起来，白宇看他这么认真哈哈笑了出来。

 

他按住朱一龙的手，扒拉开夹在他们中间的被子，从朱一龙档缝里探进去。

“没事，你不会，我教你。”他凑上前，在朱一龙红透的耳朵边吐气如兰。并握住了十分精神的小小龙。

朱一龙可以宣布老子当下升天，再见，遗嘱写下了，我走了，我的灵魂可以得到救赎了。

 

白宇握着小小龙上下动了动，看着朱一龙一脸惊愕的样子，他突然想调戏一下，抚着脸颊的手推了朱一龙一把，朱一龙仰躺下去，白宇撩起朱一龙黑色背心，一直推到脖子的地方，看见两个小坚挺，正一脸好奇地看着他。他伸手就上去揉搓了一把左边那个。

朱一龙倒吸一口凉气，忽得坐起来，白宇正好送上自己的唇舌。

这其实让两个人的牙都磕到了，朱一龙心下呼唤好刺激！却半句话说不出来，被白宇搂着脖子就开始侵占口腔，他从来没试过这样的接吻，嘴巴里的每一个角落都被扫了一遍，两个人的津液混在一起，啧啧作响。

白宇手上那位小小龙又大了一圈。他咧了嘴把话都吞吐在朱一龙唇边。

“你说你脑子里有过我什么？”白宇下面的手努力动作着，“说实话。”

“裙子……小围裙，橘色的那条。”朱一龙气喘吁吁，他跑马拉松都没这么心慌意乱。

“哦~怪不得你自己不肯穿。”白宇心想这家伙是有多早就惦记自己了，手上的动作不免有点重，到了顶部用大拇指揉揉，朱一龙头向后仰了一下，把白宇的手都快挣开了。

“还有呢？”白宇索性放开他脖子，依旧去揉弄胸前那小粒。

“你别！你，你揉他做什么。”朱一龙这时候才想起来，自己除了两条腿和站着被伺候的那条腿，还有两只手可以用，他伸手就去推白宇，“它又出不了奶，你别揉！我难受！”朱一龙的眼泪都快出来了，是爽出来的，他从来不知道男人的这个地方也有感觉。

“接着说。”白宇才不听他的，不让碰左边，他去碰右边，发现朱一龙都快跳起来了，原来右边这小坨坨更喜欢互动。白宇记住了。

“啊~求你，内什么，还有，还有什么，衬衫纽扣！还有你大长腿，撑在桌上擦油的时候的腰，还有你来上课的时候，锁骨！屁股线条，还有还有你吸可乐的嘴！”

朱一龙被自己灌了一遍脑子，一幕幕刺激的画面，加上眼前这人上上下下的伺候，简直堪称5D电影，一下就交代在白宇手里。颤巍巍的余韵刚过，他赶忙去床头抽了几张清风纸，拉过来白宇的手就赶紧擦。

“啊，朱一龙，你可以啊，你以前和我过不去，原来都在想坏心思。”白宇歪着头，听任朱一龙给他擦着手，质问的态度，感觉刚才做坏事的人不是他。

“小厨娘……”朱一龙生理眼泪还挂在眼角，一幅委屈巴巴的样子，给白宇认真擦着，连手缝都不放过，“我会对你负责的……”

这是白宇第二次听朱一龙说这句话，他把自己的手从朱一龙手里抽出来，朱一龙一愣，以为自己又说错话了。

白宇对着自己那个手掌从下到上，慢慢舔了一口，斜眼看着他。朱一龙又腾一下烧着了。

“媳，媳妇……”他觉得媳妇像聊斋上的狐狸精。吸人精血的那一种。

“你又喊着对我负责。”白宇挑着眉毛，撅着嘴，“那你下次怎么办，下下次，你再看怎么办？”

 

特么真刺激！！！！！！

 

两人洗了澡去商业街的时候，大家都在陆陆续续开门做准备活动。朱一龙健身房里，海洋和两个教练妹子已经在搬器材，看见朱一龙红光满面进来了，想开口的话又被堵回去。

“诶？怎么回事，几天不见我，咋都爱答不理的，你们老板回来了，还不给个5。”他扬着右手，等着人give me five。

 

“龙哥，是这样的，这事儿你听了别生气，都是无聊的人搞得……”海洋摸了摸后脑勺。

“我觉得事情挺小的，本来不想说，但是你毕竟是老板，还是告诉你一下的好。”

朱一龙越听越火大，“你啥时候这么墨迹？”他意思是有屁快放，直接去了吧台翻训练记录，发现会员没问题，还多签了10单。

海洋和教练妹子对视一眼，然后掏出手机，点了点，给朱一龙看。

朱一龙看到的是某个评分网站自己店铺下面的点评，赫然写着：

“臭不要脸的健身房，蹭我们家咸蛋黄小王子的热度！”

图片两张，就是他加印的那批海报的正反面，正面白宇的店被画了一个爱心。反面朱一龙的店被涂了一头猪。

“诶？他这画的logo挺朋克范儿的，就像涂鸦喷漆那种，比我设计的好看。”朱一龙点开那张，手指划开变大，看着那张血红颜料的猪脸。

还没看够，海洋就拿回去，然后一边给朱一龙展示，一边往下滑着屏幕。

“龙哥，你看，不碍事吗？刷屏的这种，满眼的差评，都在说我们蹭白老板热度。”

“嘿嘿嘿，蹭热度，他啥我都想蹭，小脸小手小腰嘿嘿嘿。”朱一龙苍蝇搓手一样奸笑着。

海洋叹了口气，他知道他老板不在乎这些，之前几天他就发现了，可惜星禾不在，也不方便去找白老板说，龙哥又在封闭式训练。可他不知道如果不公关，会不会恶化下去。

毕竟隔壁是越来越火，白老板还算个小红人。之前上万fo的粉丝群，现在直直往10万涨。

他看着冒着粉红泡泡的老板，心想，就算出事，大不了大家一起扛吧。他转头对着两个妹子耸耸肩。妹子也一脸“算了吧”的表情，都去干自己的事儿了。

 

这天到了中午就格外热，朱一龙跑到路拐角的7-11买了两瓶味全酸奶，趁白宇午休的时候给他送过去。

“今天做了布鲁姆和蒜香片，你要吃吗？”白宇接过一瓶粉红的，留了一瓶黄色的给朱一龙。他两只小手抱着瓶子拧开，对着就咕嘟了一口，沾了一点在下唇上，他伸出舌头舔了舔。朱一龙立马就联想起大清早白宇舔手掌的动作。挪开眼，去开了自己的那瓶。想装死，不装死的话，某位小同志又要宣布存在感了。

可他又突然想起来什么似的，伸手把白宇那瓶抢过来，直接对着瓶口吨吨吨喝起来，把自己那个塞到白宇手里。

“我买的是两个味道的，你试试！”朱一龙掩饰性地用带着露指手套的手，戳了戳白宇手上那瓶。

白宇似乎发现了他的小心思。喝我喝过的就是间接接吻了？他仰头喝了一口黄色的，嗯，好喝，好像是芒果味的。他这次没有舔唇。直接弯腰下去，对着朱一龙的嘴巴蹭了蹭。

“这不就是两种味道了。”

嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿朱一龙嘴巴笑得快咧到耳朵根。他一拍大腿，我去！我说今天必须要干啥来着！

他起身就要走，白宇喊住他。

“你午饭还没吃吧，刚问你面包，你要不要吃点。你都没回答我，成天在想什么呢？”白宇有点嗔怪。

“哦，不吃了，你留着卖，给媳妇多赚点钱，我，内个，下午有点事出去一趟。晚上回来接你。”朱一龙说完就一溜烟跑了。

 

他上了摩托，一脚开到了木木的酒吧。这时候才2点半，酒吧还没上班，几个伙计在搬货架，朱一龙进去就看见木木在和几个驻唱模样的人在聊着什么。

“诶？一龙教练？”木木抬眼就看见了一脸害羞的朱一龙。正用双手蹭着自己的屁股，然后伸出一只打了个招呼。

“你怎么一个人来了？”木木和驻唱聊完去吧台给朱一龙准备了一杯鲜榨橙汁。

朱一龙把杯子捧在手心里，就开始嘬着吸管。“嘻嘻，不是我一个人来我还没法说。”

木木撑在吧台上，眯着眼睛看他。过了大概两分钟，他突然问，

“几垒了？”

“啊？鸡肋？我不太吃……我一般吃鸡胸。”朱一龙回复得很认真。

木木抚额，他认真解释了一下一垒二垒三垒的含义。

朱一龙眼睛亮闪闪的，感觉发现了新大陆。

“才1.5垒。”

“？？？”木木继续抚额，小白白啊，你跟着这么个傻狍子可咋整。

“木木！”朱一龙根本没有在意到对方的生无可恋，他十分兴奋地说，“我想和你取经！就是，你有没有书啊，什么图啊，就像我们健身动作那样的，视频也行！”

“啥？”木木其实听明白了，但是他怕自己想的和这位又不一样，所以不敢断然开口了。

 

“就是我想和小厨娘打全垒！”朱一龙感觉都要把玻璃杯捏碎了。

“有是有……不过，你俩谁上谁下？”

“他上我下！”

木木倒吸一口凉气。不是吧，完全没看出来，你这浓眉大眼麒麟臂的家伙居然是个受。

“你等会儿，我给你发一段，你看看。”木木问朱一龙要来了邮箱。直接从网盘上发了出去。

朱一龙点开，下载，app播放，肆无忌惮看了起来。

“喂，兄弟，公共场合，这种东西你播放了小心被抓走。”木木瞪了他一样。

“嗯？你这儿不是gay吧吗？”朱一龙一脸疑惑。

“……你见过男女性向酒吧里在放男女爱情动作片的吗？”木木咬牙切齿。

“哦……你这么说……”朱一龙不管，接着看。

他看了五分钟，突然抬头，喊了一句，“不太对！”

他把手机递过去，指着上面那位赤身裸体的说，“我不是这个。”

木木看了一眼，说，“我知道你不是，你不是说你是这个吗？”木木指着下面那个被压的受。

“不是不是”朱一龙还急了，他指着上面说，“我不是这个动作！”

木木突然就明白过来，兴奋地拿起手机翻他的网盘，接着刷刷刷10部给朱一龙邮箱发过去。等朱一龙确认收到了，他怕这位仁兄又公放小黄片，直接出了吧台，把人给拽下了椅子。

“你先回去看，这么多，慢慢研究。”说着就把朱一龙往外推。

朱一龙低头看了一眼邮箱里的哪些题目，“怎么还什么橙？水果？我觉得白宇像水蜜桃，嘿嘿嘿。”木木翻了个白眼，把朱一龙关在了门外。

“别忘了来上课！！”朱一龙在外面砸着门喊。

木木头疼，他虽然觉得猜测的攻受没错，值得开心。但是想到自家白菜被这个傻狍子日，就一脸嫌弃，没办法，谁都为自己人说话。

 

这个道理同样运用在店铺支持者身上，就在朱一龙潜心研究床上运动的这几天，网上的争吵声开始嚣张起来，大概是猪猪龙健身房的会员，看到自己喜欢的店和教练被恶性评价，一个个荷尔蒙过剩的家伙跑到微博上最火的那条视频、也就是魅魅拍的那段吃播视频下面，开始撕逼。

基本上就是说这些：

AA：健身房还需要蹭饭店的热度？Come on！用你们不运动的膝盖想想，有这么个店开在旁边算倒霉吧！

BB：倒贴？抱走我家健身房不约，有多远滚多远。

 

CC：也不看星级评分和开店时长，谁先来的？谁比较高分？

也有比较中立的：

DD：没有啦，我在这家吃，也在隔壁练，他们都挺好的。

这种的，下面会有“一边吃一边练？姐妹，你是不是花两分钱玩自己呢？”结果就气得不说话了。

这帮人是集中式出现的，时间基本固定在一天内，随后，白宇的咸蛋黄王子拥趸开始反击，先在网上大规模撕逼。没想到还o2o，杀到了线下。

朱一龙早上和白宇一起上班，看着自己店铺，惊倒下巴都掉下来了，

“呜哇，哪个天神作画，这费不少颜料呢吧！”朱一龙看着自己店落地玻璃被泼了油漆，白宇的店铺安然无恙。他们店铺中间还有一道隔痕，感觉是怕脏了Mr White，铺了不少报纸。

几个人还在店门口大眼瞪小眼，这时候又杀来一个人。

“哥！”来的人是魅魅，“龙哥！”她一路飞奔而来，看到门口的油漆突然刹住，“我槽！”

白宇回头看她，没想到那时候恬静柔和的妹子，居然这么虎。魅魅意识到大家都在看他，她有点不好意思朝白宇笑了笑。

“你怎么来了，不是你给我画的吧？”朱一龙还一脸兴奋地搓着手。

“大哥，你清醒一点，你不知道网上撕逼的事儿吗？”魅魅跑得上气不接下气。

“网上怎么了？”白宇有点担心，上前一步问。

“咳咳，内什么，白老板，这事儿你别多想，和你没关系。”海洋在旁边劝白宇。

白宇转过头问朱一龙“这么说，你们都知道是什么事儿？”

“能有什么事儿！都不算事儿，不就是说我蹭你热度吗，你是我媳妇，我蹭咋了？”

啪，魅魅的单肩包掉在了地上。

“精彩，真特么精彩。”魅魅鼓起了掌，“怪不得你让我给他做宣传呢，原来是嫂子，哈哈嫂子好。”魅魅上前就想握住白宇的手，朱一龙给挡住了。

白宇还是云里雾里。他们拍了照片留了证据，然后开门都进了朱一龙的店，大家围坐在沙发桌周围。

魅魅口才好，由她来解释。

“嫂子，是这样的，我其实开始也没关注，但是前天我给你拍的那条吃播下面突然有很多留言，我还激动万分，以为大家终于把对你颜值的喜爱转到发现美食的喜悦，结果我想多了，看见一帮人顶着僵尸号的id在骂你的店，基本就是在说，健身房没必要蹭你热度。”

“蹭我热度？”白宇还是没明白。

“对。”魅魅拧开一瓶水，喝了一口，接着说，“我也纳闷呢，但是凭借我在网上混迹多年的经验，我顺藤摸瓜到龙哥XX评店网站，看到一帮人留言说，龙哥印了传单，正面是他，反面是你，为的就是要蹭你的热度，毕竟你已经是网红店。”

海洋从柜台里拿出了一张传单，放在沙发桌上，大家都看过了，只有白宇没见过，他是听说朱一龙要去发传单来着。

“然后呢！你的粉丝，和朱一龙的会员，当然这个得质疑一下下，因为毕竟真是他会员，很有可能去白宇店里吃过，不可能不知道你们两家的关系，起码不是竞争对手或者仇家什么的吧。反正就觉得是两帮支持者开始撕逼，我来是为了网上的事儿。没想到居然把油漆都泼过来了。”魅魅想到血红的油漆，打了一个寒战。网友真恐怖。脑残粉也恐怖。

 

 

白宇一直拿着那个传单。朱一龙有点心虚地看着他。大家也噤若寒蝉。

“我可以澄清一下，这不能影响你们的生意。”白宇突然说。

海洋和几个教练互相看了看，他们松了口气，原来白老板没有因为老板私自印发他店铺传单的事儿而生气。

 

“只要我说一声，比如，我授权两家一起做的传单，我觉得就没问题的！”白宇说完就把手机掏出来了。

他进了自己的微博界面，突然顿住了。朱一龙感觉白宇的神态不对，拿过他的手机，几个人凑过去一起看。

 

这时，有一个热评被顶的老高，这其实是个路人，名字和白宇的Mr White很像，是Mc White，在他的页面下，有人写“个死基佬。咸蛋黄小王子，怕是闲蛋黄，留着蛋去伺候XX吧！”骂的不堪入目，这个路人直接截图，没有马赛克，没有截掉，说自己无故躺枪，但是“作为路人也支持咸蛋黄王子”。

为什么被顶到热评，因为很多白宇店铺的粉丝说他刚。那人就该挂出来怼死他。

网友都不嫌事儿大。

“草……”朱一龙身边操声四起，连魅魅都坐不住了，别说海洋那群健身教练。

“这哪是支持啊……”魅魅在网上混了这么久，深谙其道。

“这，这太难看了吧，把这个图还放出来，直接抱怨一下也就罢了啊！”海洋看看手机，又看看白宇。

 

从刚才起就闷不吭声的朱一龙突然掏出自己的手机，走到了店铺的中央，离沙发远了点。

“喂……张叔，我是一龙，我想查一个人，对对，麻烦你，帮我要到电话，要快。”朱一龙手机打出去，他在店里踱着步子，一会儿就收到一条短信。

他出门打了个电话，五分钟的样子折回来。

朱一龙进来的时候，像献宝一样给白宇看，“你看，小厨娘，你看看，删掉了。”

白宇疑惑地拿来手机，以为在说XX评店网朱一龙店铺一水的差评删掉了，没想到白宇看到的是Mc White的页面，从骂人的留言，到截图，到Mc White那条被顶的评论全部没有了。

“你，你怎么做到的？”白宇有些吃惊，他其实根本不在乎别人怎么说，他就担心事情闹大了，朱一龙的店铺受到影响。

“靠，龙哥，你不是没办法，也不是不在乎啊，你只在乎白老板啊！”海洋突然反应过来，摇着朱一龙就控诉。

 

“哎呦，不就是洗油漆嘛，不用洗了，我上次就觉得涂鸦真的蛮好看的，我已经请了朋友来加工啦！”朱一龙搓着手一脸期待的样子。

“小厨娘，你，你不难过吧。”朱一龙凑过去看着白宇，“没事，你放心，有剑我来挡！”朱一龙拍拍胸脯。

“我本来就没事，就怕连累你们。”白宇皱着眉头。

朱一龙抱过去蹭，“怎么还连累呢，不是说我蹭你的热度吗。”说完蹭得更起劲，都快摩擦生火了。

魅魅表示眼睛疼，抓起包就跑。“哥！有情况再联系啊，不耽误你和嫂子蹭！”

 

其他人也去干活了。

 

白宇心里暖一阵慌一阵，他觉得事情还没结束，甚至才开始。

 

tbc


End file.
